drumpfandomcom-20200214-history
DRUMP (game)
DRUMP is the eponymous card game in the series DRUMP. Deck structure A DRUMP deck is created using a standard deck of playing cards, minus the Jokers. The 10s, Jacks, Queens and Kings contain depictions of the Monster Part Cards."Required items for DRUMP" shonenjump.com In real life, stickers of the monster parts were included in the 2013 issue 49 of the Japanese magazine, Weekly Shonen Jump, which could be attached to the necessary cards. * The parts of the Chimera are placed on the 10s. * The parts of the Hydra are placed on the Jacks. * The parts of the Pegasus are placed on the Queens. * The parts of the Dragon are placed on the Kings. Card types ;Force Cards :These are the Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 cards. Their player can use them to play Monster Part Cards from their hand or to attack their opponent. ;Monster Parts Cards :These are the 10, Jack, Queen and King cards. Sets of four monster part cards contain depictions of a monster, divided into "head", "wings", "body" and "tail". By assembling a "head", "wings", "body" and "tail", it becomes a DRUMP and the player who gathered them wins. Field The Game Field is used to put the cards in their proper locations. It consists of the following zones:"Game Field" (top half), "Game Field" (bottom half) shonenjump.com ;Force Zone :Force Cards are placed in this zone. A maximum of four cards can be placed here. The cards placed here can be used to bring out Monster Parts. ;Monster Parts Zone :Monster Parts Cards are placed in this zone. ;Deck Area :The set of 52-card Deck is placed here face-down at the start of the game. ;Discard Pile :Force cards that have been used to attack or to bring out a Monster Parts and discarded Monster Parts are placed here. Game preparation * The Deck is shuffled and placed in the Deck Zone.Game Preparation shonenjump.com * Each player draws 5 cards from the top of their respective Decks. * Who goes first is decided through a game of rock-paper-scissors. Rules Turns The game is played in alternating turns. Each player may draw a card at the start of their respective turn."At the start of the turn, draw 1 card!!" shonenjump.com If a player has 6 or more cards in their hand at the end of their turn, they must discard until they have 5."End of Turn" shonenjump.com Playing cards Force Cards in a player's hand can be placed in Force Zones as the Cost of Monster Parts. One Force Card can be played in each Force Zone per turn, so a maximum of four force cards can be played per turn. If a player wishes to play a card in an occupied Force Zone, the new card must be played face-down in that zone."Put Cards on the Field!!": 1. Playing Force Cards shonenjump.com A Force Card cannot be played in the Force Zone if it would bring the total card values to 14 or more."Q&A" shonenjump.com If a player has two or more Force Cards in a single Force Zone whose numbers add up to the number of a Monster Parts Card in their hand, they can play that Monster Parts Card from their hand. They must then send the used Force Cards to the Discard Pile. Only one Monster Parts Card can be played per turn. If all four parts; head, wings, body, and tail are assembled, the player may call DRUMP and win, even if the parts are mixed-up."Put Cards on the Field!!": 2. Playing Monster Part Cards shonenjump.com Aces may be used as both 1 and 11, but an Ace alone cannot be used to play a Jack card. In order to play a Monster Parts Card, two or more Force Cards must be used. Once per turn, a player may discard an Ace card and play a Jack into a Monster Parts Zone. The extra Jack does not count toward the once-per-turn Monster Parts Card limit, and can be used even if the player has already played a Monster Part during that turn."Extra Jack" shonenjump.com Attacking and blocking A player can decrease their opponent's gathered cost cards, by attacking their Force Cards. Once per turn, the player may play use a Force Card from their hand to attack an opposing Force Zone. If there are any face-down cards in that zone, they are revealed, and the Cost of that Force Zone becomes the sum of all cards in that Zone plus the Force Card used to attack. If there is an Ace card in the attacked zone, its owner must choose whether that Ace is treated as 1 or 11. If the sum is 13 or less, the attack fails and the Force Card used for the attack is placed in the opponent's Force Zone. If the sum is 14 or more, the attack is successful and the attack card and the cards in the attacked Force Zone are sent to the discard pile. The attacking player can then draw a card."Attack" shonenjump.com The attacked player may use cards from their hand to block an opponent's attack. If the card used to block has a higher value than the attack card, the block is successful and the blocker may draw a card. If a parts card is used to block, Jack is treated as 11, Queen is treated as 12 and King is treated as 13."Block" shonenjump.com If a player is blocked, they can then block with a card from their hand with a higher value than the card used to block. At this point. This can continue until a player does not play a card. At the end, whichever player played the highest value card has their attack or block succeed and may draw a card. If a player's Force Zone is attacked and the total value of the Force Cards in that zone and the attack card is 13 or less, the player cannot block. If an Ace is used in attacking or blocking, the opponent cannot block further, making the attack or block a guaranteed success."Ultimate in Offense and Defense, the Ace!" shonenjump.com Recycling By discarding a Monster Parts Card, a player can either add a Monster Parts Card from the Discard Pile to their hand or draw a card. A recycle may be performed up to twice per turn."Recycle" shonenjump.com Victory conditions If a player has their four Monster Parts Zones filled, they announce this by saying "DRUMP!". However, if the player who went first is the first to call DRUMP, the second player has a single turn to assemble their own DRUMP. If they do, the value of each DRUMP will be compared to decide victory."Terms of Victory" shonenjump.com If a player assembles all of a single type of Monster, they have a complete hand. Different hands have different strengths."Victory Determined by Hand" shonenjump.com * All Kings is stronger than all Queens. * All Queens is stronger than all Jacks. * All Jacks is stronger than all 10s. * All 10s is stronger than an incomplete hand i.e. a mixed hand. When both players have incomplete hands - Victory Determined by Point Value If both players have incomplete hands, the values of each part are added and the point totals are compared to determine victory. A 10 is worth 10, a Jack is worth 5, a Queen is worth 12 and a King is worth 13. If the deck runs out before either player declares DRUMP, the values of each player's Parts Cards on the field are compared to determine victory."Victory by Point Value" shonenjump.com References Category:Content